


Sentimentality

by elletromil



Series: Nevermore alone [2]
Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Kovacs has no time for sentimentality and whoever thinks otherwise is a fool.





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Red because there is not enough fics in this fandom and even less Kovacs/Poe which is a total shame

Kovacs doesn’t like wandering aimlessly, especially not in crowds. If he's got to shake a tail, fine, he'll do it, but if he's got a choice, he'd rather find some quiet spots out of the way.

But that was before Poe.

Poe and his love for humanity. Poe and his wonder at every new thing he gets to experience for himself now thanks to his synth body.

It's  _refreshing_ how open he is at everything. He's not naive -- he couldn't be with all the immediate knowledge at his disposal if he so wishes it -- but he takes such simple joy in everything new that he gets to try. It's a kind of innocence Kovacs has never had himself.

So yes.

Kovacs prefers when he's alone on his ship with only Poe for company, but it would be a lie to pretend he doesn't enjoy this either.

It would be a lie to say he doesn't enjoy trailing after Poe when they have to stop on a planet, following every of his whims. His endless babbling would get on his nerves, but from Poe who never really expects an answer out of him, the rhythm of his voice is soothing. A lifeline to focus on when the world around him starts getting too loud and bright.

He’s not sentimental. Only practical.

And Poe is useful in more ways than one.

Even if he's got his loyalty, humoring him when he can do not cost him anything.

Suddenly, Poe freezes in the middle of the sidewalk, gasping at the building in front of them. “Kovacs! Do you know what this is?”

He comes to a stop besides his companion and grunts, letting Poe interpret it however he wants it.

“It's the Museum of Mystery and Macabre! They're supposed to have one of the most comprehensive permanent exposition of Edgar Allen Poe. We  _must_  go!”

He grunts again but doesn't fight Poe when he grabs him by the wrists before dragging him inside.

As always, he follows and watches him, not in the least interested in the exhibits around them. But Poe hushed tone as he gives commentary on everything he sees cull any impatience he could have felt. It also helps that besides them, there isn't that many visitors.

It's not the peace of the ship, but it's not the buzz of the streets either.

It's near closing time when Kovacs has had enough.

“You done now?” If Poe minds his gruffness, he doesn't show. In fact there's a spring in his step that is very rarely there now that the novelty of having his very own body has rubbed off.

“Well, while I feel quite at home here, I do think we've seen everything noteworthy. Let's find you something to eat instead.”

Kovacs leads the way out this time, Poe lingering behind for some last looks.

But as soon as he's out in the streets again, Poe is at his side and his hand circle his wrist again, effectively stopping him before he can decide which direction to go from here.

“Thank you.”

He scoffs and breaks free of his hold before marching decidedly ahead. Poe's got nothing to be thankful for.

He's not sentimental.

If they were in the general area of the Museum today, it was entirely by chance. And if he agreed to go in, it’s only because they don't have anything better to do today.

Poe catches up quickly and starts filling the silence between them with inane chatter again, but says nothing more about the Museum. It's not forgotten however. Cannot be when Poe is looking at him with such an annoyingly knowing smile.

Kovacs ignores it. Poe can think whatever makes him happy after all. He doesn't care. Never has, never will.

And if they now walk just close enough that their arms brush together at every step they take, it's only because the crowd force them to do so.

It has nothing to do with him enjoying Poe's easy  _joie de vivre_  for so simple reasons.

He’s got no time for sentimentality and whoever thinks otherwise is a fool.


End file.
